


Ritratto a colori di noi due

by Hotaru_Tomoe



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Closeted bi Ennis, F/M, First Time, M/M, Openly gay Jack
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 11:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13363404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe
Summary: Scritta per il Secret Santa del gruppo Facebook TCaTH, su prompt di Sutica:Prompt: Personaggio A è felicemente sposato (con un uomo o donna , come volete) conosce Personaggio B (come e dove volete), c’è una fortissima attrazione tra loro. Soprattutto B si invaghisce follemente di A, lo corteggia serratamente. Personaggio A non cede perché è una persona leale e molto seria oltre che dolce. Personaggio A scopre che il/la compagno/a l’ha tradito. Sembra una cosa casuale e gli si chiede di perdonare. Ci prova. Passa il tempo ma A si rende conto di dover chiudere con marito/moglie soprattutto perché è innamorato di B. A lascia il compagno e A e B trascorrono una notte d’amore molto intensa. Solo che il mattino dopo A lascia B con un misero biglietto che non spiega praticamente nulla. B è a pezzi, prova a cercare A ma non riesce a contattarlo. Distrutto, parte, va all’estero, accetta un lavoro, sembra ricominci a mettersi in gioco. E’ circondato da persone che gli vogliono bene. Vicini, colleghi, la segretaria fighetta che l’ha rimesso in sesto, ecc... Finché una mattina, dal nulla, personaggio A si presenta sul suo posto di lavoro...





	Ritratto a colori di noi due

“Se stai seduto così rigido, la gente ti scambierà per un cavalletto e ti appenderà addosso un quadro.”

Queste le prime parole che Jack rivolse a Ennis, nel primo pomeriggio di un sabato di giugno alla darsena del Naviglio Grande di Milano.

Era in corso una mostra di quadri di artisti locali, Jack conosceva uno dei partecipanti e aveva saputo che all’ultimo si era liberato un posto, così aveva deciso di partecipare. Gran parte degli artisti che esponevano si definivano “alternativi” e le loro opere erano fortemente provocatorie: Jack le amava.

Si alzò dal suo sgabellino per sgranchirsi le gambe e quando passò davanti alla postazione di Ennis, lo sentì parlare al telefono: riconobbe immediatamente l’accento del Wyoming e si stupì di trovare un altro americano in quella città, in quel posto.

Una parte di lui la prese come la volontà del Fato.

Ma quello che lo colpì di più di Ennis fu quanto sembrasse a disagio, come un ragazzino che ha marinato la scuola per andare in sala giochi, quasi pensasse che quello non era il suo posto, e in effetti i suoi acquarelli erano molto diversi dalle altre opere esposte.

Ennis fu talmente sorpreso di sentire l’accento texano di quel ragazzo dai modi franchi, che per qualche secondo non proferì parola, né registrò il velato insulto alla sua postura.

“Io sono Jack Twist” gli disse, porgendogli la mano. Era calda e asciutta.

“Ennis Del Mar.”

“Dimmi, Ennis Del Mar, cosa ti porta così lontano dalle tue vallate?”

“Lavoro.”

“Sei un’artista?”

“In un certo senso, ma questo - indicò gli acquarelli - è solo un hobby.”

“Notevoli, per essere solo un hobby.”

“Grazie. E tu cosa fai qui?”

Jack portò le braccia dietro la testa e si stiracchiò.

“Frequento l’Accademia di Brera e nel tempo libero faccio quello.”

Indicò la sua postazione, dove erano posizionati dei pannelli di legno ricoperti di intonaco su cui erano dipinti dei graffiti dai colori vivaci e brillanti.

“Mh… interessanti.”

Jack rise di gusto.

“Non sono il tuo genere, eh?”

“Non ne so molto di street art - ammise Ennis - ma dipingi solo su tela o…?”

“No, no, sono un criminale in piena regola: con degli amici andiamo a disegnare muri e palazzi.”

“E se ti scoprono? Non è pericoloso?”

“Sì, lo è, ma è parte del fascino dei graffiti: sfidare la sorte per lasciare il proprio messaggio. Quando vivevo in Texas partecipavo ai rodei, e i graffiti non sono poi così differenti.”

“E come?” rise Ennis: non aveva mai sentito accostare due cose tanto diverse.

“Si fa qualcosa di azzardato e si lascia la gente a bocca aperta.”

Ennis fu colpito dalla sua risposta: sicuramente Jack era un ragazzo che pensava fuori dagli schemi.

Continuarono a chiacchierare tutto il pomeriggio, Ennis scoprì che i genitori di Jack erano nel settore dell’edilizia ed erano morti qualche anno prima in un incidente stradale, lasciandolo solo. Potendo contare su una piccola rendita, Jack si era dedicato a ciò che gli interessava davvero, l’arte contemporanea.

Fu molto piacevole parlare con lui: vivendo in un Paese straniero, di cui ancora non riusciva ad afferrare la lingua, spesso Ennis sentiva una acuta solitudine, che quel ragazzo spazzò via in un attimo.

Tuttavia, raccontò molto poco di sé, perché non amava aprirsi e parlare con degli estranei, ma Jack non sembrò offeso dalla sua riservatezza.

Verso sera, gli artisti iniziarono a sbaraccare le loro postazioni e anche Ennis ripose i suoi acquarelli nella cartellina; Jack parlottò con un suo amico, poi tornò da lui ed indicò una casetta dall’altro lato della darsena.

“Senti, dei miei amici si trovano per bere qualcosa, vieni con noi?”

Ennis aveva già notato quell’edificio con una punta di timore: era chiaramente una piccola casa occupata abusivamente, molto trasandata e completamente ricoperta di graffiti, dal tetto, agli scuri al marciapiede antistante.

“Ecco, io non so se…”

“Capisco. Un po’ troppo estremo per te?”

“Direi di sì.”

“Allora conosco un altro posto. Vieni, ti piacerà.”

Era già piuttosto tardi e avrebbe dovuto tornare a casa, ma ancora non voleva staccarsi da quel ragazzo appena conosciuto.

“Va bene.”

Jack gli fece strada lungo il Naviglio Grande, illustrandogli tutte le curiosità, come il Vicolo dei Lavandai, dimostrando di conoscere a menadito quel quartiere pittoresco: per Ennis, abituato a conoscere solo i palazzi in vetro e acciaio del quartiere finanziario, era una vera scoperta vedere che la città possedeva tante anime diverse.

Jack lo portò al Centro dell’incisione, un punto di ritrovo per gli artisti locali, dove Ennis ebbe modo di osservare diverse opere e parlare con i loro autori ed era decisamente più rilassato di prima. Jack lo osservò da un angolo, sorridendo, poi gli si avvicinò, gli passò un braccio attorno alle spalle e scattò un selfie. 

“Finalmente sei più a tuo agio.”

Ennis sorrise ed annuì: gli piaceva quell’ambiente insolito ma accogliente, finora si era dedicato esclusivamente al lavoro e non aveva pensato a fare qualcosa per lui e divertirsi.

Il tempo volò e quando guardò l’ora si accorse che era davvero tardi, avrebbe dovuto essere a casa già da ore e lo prese il panico.

Jack stava parlando con degli amici ed Ennis sgattaiolò via senza salutare: sicuramente il ragazzo texano avrebbe cercato di trattenerlo ancora un po’, e lui stesso avrebbe accettato, perché si era trovato davvero bene.

Ma doveva tornare a casa.

Ennis salutò frettolosamente il custode, chiamò l’ascensore e salì al trentesimo piano, dove si trovava l’appartamento che lo studio di design per il quale lavorava gli aveva messo a disposizione durante la sua permanenza in Italia. La vista, che spaziava dal centro città alle alpi lontane, era mozzafiato, ma Ennis non ci fece caso. Si tolse le scarpe, constatò che non c’era niente da mangiare, così si versò un drink, si preparò un toast veloce e si sedette sul divano.

Poteva sentire sua moglie Alma parlare nello studiolo: era su Skype con qualche amica americana, come ogni sera. Accanto al divano c’erano due buste di Ferragamo contenenti le ennesime scarpe che aveva comprato; Ennis fece una smorfia: non che non avessero soldi da spendere, ma Alma stava comprando più scarpe e vestiti di quanti ne avrebbe mai potuti indossare. Era chiaro che cercava di compensare in qualche modo la sua insoddisfazione per il fatto di essere costretta a vivere lì. Quando le aveva comunicato la notizia del trasferimento, Alma non si era dimostrata affatto contenta, era arrivata addirittura a chiedergli di lasciare il lavoro e trovarsi qualcos’altro (da sempre avrebbe voluto vederlo lavorare nella ditta di suo padre, ma Ennis ci teneva a mantenere una sua indipendenza e lavorare col suocero proprio no, non faceva per lui), come se degli sforzi fatti da Ennis per arrivare dov’era non contassero nulla. L’unica cosa che faceva piacere ad Alma era l’invidia che provavano le sue amiche, che la sommergevano di “Beata te”, “Ah, l’Italia! Quanto vorrei visitarla anch’io”, “Ti prego, invitami qualche volta”, “Come sei fortunata”, ma per il resto il loro rapporto non stava attraversando uno dei suoi periodi migliori.

E lui si sentiva decisamente in colpa per questo, perché quando vivevano a Cody, le cose andavano bene tra loro, e non poteva fare a meno di pensare che sarebbero continuate ad andare bene, se fossero rimasti in Wyoming.

 

Jack sedeva sui gradini di una delle scalinate dell’Accademia di Brera a fumare una sigaretta; in realtà vigeva il divieto di fumo, come per ogni luogo pubblico, ma tra l’odore del gesso, dei colori ad olio e dell’acquaragia, quello del fumo non si notava nemmeno, e poi in Brera nessuno gli avrebbe dato fastidio per quello.

Aprì la galleria del cellulare e scorse le ultime foto: dopo quel pomeriggio era tornato diverse volte in darsena, lo aveva cercato sui social network, ma di Ennis nemmeno l’ombra. Era davvero riservato: oggigiorno chiunque aveva un profilo social.

Non capiva perché fosse scomparso così all’improvviso, senza nemmeno salutare e, per qualche ragione, non riusciva a darsi pace all’idea che non lo avrebbe più rivisto, anche se erano stati insieme solo poche ore.

“Che figo! È il tuo ragazzo?” domandò una voce femminile alle sue spalle: era Anita, una giovane artista che si stava affermando con le sue gigantesche sculture in cartapesta e aveva avuto addirittura un paio di recensioni sui giornali.

Quel giorno portava i crespi capelli castani raccolti alla meno peggio sulla testa, una maglietta nera, grigia e viola con disegnato un enorme asso di picche, che faceva a pugni con un lungo gonnellone estivo beige e giallo e ai piedi portava sandali consunti, che lasciavano intravedere lo smalto nero poco curato delle unghie dei piedi. Era uno spettacolo di donna che se ne fregava altamente delle apparenze, nonché la sua migliore amica.

Si sedette sui gradini vicino a lui e gli scroccò una sigaretta.

“Allora, è il tuo ragazzo?”

“Magari. Si chiama Ennis, l’ho conosciuto alla mostra di pittura sulla darsena, ma è sparito all’improvviso e io non ho il suo numero, né so dove abita.”

“Cavolo - disse Anita, inspirando una boccata di fumo - Ci sei rimasto sotto.”

“No!” protestò Jack, ma la ragazza inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Non lo conosco nemmeno!”

“Se lo dici tu…” Anita gli sfilò il cellulare dalle mani e puntò l’indice contro la foto di Ennis, in un tentativo di risollevargli il morale.

“Ehi tu, non farlo stronzo con il mio amico.”

“Non è stronzo, è solo… riservato. E poi tu cosa vuoi saperne?”

“Sono asessuale, non cieca” proclamò la ragazza, poi fece scorrere il dito sulla galleria: c’erano anche delle foto dei suoi acquarelli, perché a Jack erano piaciuti; strizzò gli occhi, schioccò le labbra, poi gli rivolse un sorriso sghembo.

“Jack Twist, mi devi una cena.”

“Perché?”

“So dove rintracciare questo ragazzo.”

 

Ennis diede gli ultimi ritocchi alle illustrazioni, mandò una mail ai suoi collaboratori su come correggere luminosità e contrasto delle immagini e poi passò al lavoro successivo con un sospiro annoiato: avevano ricevuto una commessa importante e avevano lavorato senza sosta, erano giorni che non riusciva più a dedicare qualche ora ai suoi acquarelli.

Guardò fuori dalla finestra: lontano, dove il quartiere finanziario lasciava il posto a palazzine storiche e poi a quelle più popolare, c’erano i Navigli.

Ora, immerso fino al collo nelle cose da fare, quel pomeriggio che si era concesso sembrava lontano come un miraggio e lo assalì una forte nostalgia non solo di quella giornata, ma anche di Jack.

Una nostalgia del tutto fuori luogo ma che, nonostante questo, non riusciva a scacciare.

Il telefono squillò.

“Signor Del Mar - disse la segretaria - qui all’ingresso c’è una persona che dice di conoscerla.”

“Come si chiama?”

“Jack Twist. Cosa devo fare, signore?” aggiunse la donna, perplessa dal suo lungo silenzio.

“Ah… arrivo subito, Dorine” le fece sapere Ennis, schiarendosi la gola.

Come aveva fatto Jack a trovarlo? Non gli aveva lasciato né numero né indirizzo.

Lo raggiunse nella hall: Jack stava guardando fuori dalla finestra con le mani in tasca e quando si voltò, aveva sul volto quel sorriso solare che a Ennis era piaciuto fin da subito.

“Che vista mozzafiato!”

Dorine li stava guardando con interesse e molte domande in testa: Ennis non era solito ricevere persone senza appuntamento, men che meno persone che evidentemente non erano clienti né colleghi.

Jack dovette intuire il suo imbarazzo, perché si fece incerto.

“Scusa, non avrei dovuto presentarmi qui così all’improvviso.”

“No, no, sono solo sorpreso di vederti… io esco un attimo” disse Ennis, rivolto alla segretaria.

“Ma… ma… e se la cerca qualcuno?”

“Gli dica di richiamare.”

 

“Scusami ancora - disse Jack, una volta fuori dal grattacielo - È solo che alla festa ti sei volatilizzato come un fantasma. Qualcosa ti ha urtato?”

“No, no. Anzi, devi scusarmi per la mia maleducazione, è solo che mi sono reso conto che era tardissimo e Alma mi aspettava a casa.”

“Alma?”

“Mia moglie.”

“Ah.”

Stavano camminando lungo un vialetto che conduceva in una bella piazza con una fontana ovale, ma a quelle parole Jack si fermò.

“Cosa c’è?”

“Venire qui non è stata una buona idea. Sei impegnato,” disse vago ed Ennis non riuscì a capire se si stesse riferendo al lavoro o alla sua relazione. E di certo non ebbe il coraggio di chiederlo.

“A proposito, come mi hai trovato?” chiese, cambiando argomento. In questo era sempre stato bravissimo.

“Una mia amica ha riconosciuto il tuo stile: aveva visto alcune tue illustrazioni e ne era rimasta colpita, così ricordava l’agenzia per cui lavori.”

“I miei acquarelli sono diversi da quello che faccio per lavoro. Almeno così credevo.”

“Anita sa riconoscere lo stile di qualunque artista, è un fenomeno.”

“Anita. È la tua ragazza?”

“No, nulla del genere, è solo una buona amica.”

Il cellulare di Ennis squillò: lavoro. Doveva tornare in ufficio.

Jack lo salutò e fece per allontanarsi, poi cambiò idea e tornò indietro, porgendogli un bigliettino con su scarabocchiato il suo numero di telefono.

“Con i miei amici organizziamo spesso delle esposizioni all’aperto come quella dell’altra volta. Chiamami, se vuoi partecipare.”

“Mi piacerebbe, ma dovrei portare qualche acquarello nuovo e al momento non ho uno spazio ideale per dipingere: quelli che hai visto sono tutti lavori vecchi, di quando abitavo ancora a Cody.”

“Non riesci a farlo a casa?”

“Diciamo che non è l’ambiente adatto, per una serie di ragioni.”

“Potresti venire da me - propose Jack di punto in bianco, poi corresse il tiro davanti all’espressione stralunata di Ennis - Voglio dire, da me ci sono tele, pennelli, tutto quello che ti può servire.”

“Ma no, non voglio disturbarti.”

“Nessun disturbo, a casa mia ci viene chiunque, è un porto di mare.”

Il telefono di Ennis squillò di nuovo e lui rivolse un sorriso di scuse.

“Devo proprio andare, magari ti chiamo.”

“Okay, ci conto” rispose Jack, e rimase al centro della piazza a darsi del cretino.

 

“A casa mia ci viene chiunque... no, ma sei serio? Non puoi avergli detto davvero così!” Anita posò la tazza di tè sul tavolo e scoppiò a ridere.

“La smetti di infierire?”

“Poveraccio, si sarà fatto l’idea che casa tua sia una specie di bordello o un covo di spacciatori.”

“Lo so, non mi chiamerà mai.”

Jack agitò una bomboletta spray, la aprì e lanciò il tappo di plastica contro la sua amica che rideva ancora.

“Grazie per il supporto, eh.”

“Scusa, scusa. È solo che pensavo che me la sarei cavata meglio di te, e io non ho mai fatto il filo a nessuno. Di solito sei molto più sicuro di te.”

“Non so che dirti.”

“Te lo ripeto: ci sei rimasto sotto per davvero.”

E questa volta Jack non negò.

Passarono diversi giorni e Jack aveva ormai perso le speranze di rivederlo: a quanto pare Ennis non era interessato a rivederlo. Eppure c’era stato qualcosa, nei suoi occhi e nel suo sguardo, che gli aveva fatto credere che potesse esserci qualcosa tra loro.

Per questo, quando un numero di telefono sconosciuto lo chiamò, non pensava assolutamente che fosse lui e quando Ennis pronunciò il suo nome con voce esitante, Jack restò in silenzio alcuni istanti.

“Ehi… ci sei?”

“Sì, sì, ciao Ennis.”

“Senti… quell’offerta è ancora valida?”

“Certo. Ti dò l’indirizzo.”

E così dalla settimana successiva si trovavano ogni mercoledì nel pittoresco monolocale di Jack.

La prima volta Ennis restò stranito da quello spazio di sottotetto, che probabilmente non era nemmeno abitabile, al settimo piano di una vecchia palazzina senza ascensore, e restò ancor più stranito la prima volta che conobbe Anita, o qualche amico di Jack ricoperto di tatuaggi e con i capelli colorati, ma lì trovò l’atmosfera che gli serviva per staccare dal lavoro e dipingere.

A volte l’appartamento era pieno di gente che improvvisava una festa, oppure si sedeva in cerchio per terra a parlare di arte o di politica, ma il più delle volte Jack faceva in modo che il mercoledì pomeriggio fossero soli.

Jack era al settimo cielo: adorava ogni singolo minuto del tempo che trascorreva con Ennis, tra loro si era subito creata una forte intesa, quasi un cameratismo.

Forse dipendeva dal fatto che si erano trovati per caso loro due, americani in un Paese straniero: era come se, in mezzo a tutta quella gente che parlava una lingua sconosciuta, ci fossero solo loro due, era come trovarsi d’estate nei boschi del Wyoming, in completa solitudine. 

Solo loro due e la loro arte.

La personalità forse di Jack traspariva chiara dai suoi graffiti dai colori brillanti e dai suoi espliciti messaggi di denuncia sociale, mentre la pacatezza di Ennis era ben espressa dai suoi acquarelli.

“Che cos’hanno che non va?” domandò Ennis un giorno.

“Ma niente, sono bellissimi.”

“Eppure ogni tanto li guardi come se volessi correggere degli errori.”

“Figurati! Ne sai molto più tu di me di prospettiva.”

“Però?”

“Però… ho notato che usi dei colori davvero molto tenui, alcuni sembrano quasi in bianco e nero.”

“Sono acquarelli.”

Ennis intinse il pennello nel colore giallo e Jack gli prese il polso con delicatezza, facendogli premere più forte le setole nella goccia di colore, poi la sollevò sul cartoncino telato dove Ennis stava dipingendo una cinciallegra.

“I tuoi disegni hanno personalità, come te, dovrebbero averla anche i tuoi colori.”

Ennis non alzò lo sguardo su Jack, lo tenne fisso sulle loro mani: non si sottrasse alla sua presa, ma sembrava turbato.

“Grazie del consiglio.”

Intuendo il suo imbarazzo, Jack lo lasciò andare.

“E poi potresti inserire un tuo segno distintivo.”

“Firmo già i miei quadri.”

“No, parlavo di qualcosa di più personale.”

“Dovrei disegnare un cappello da cowboy sulla testa della mia cincia?” chiese Ennis ridendo.

Jack inseriva spesso quell’elemento nei suoi graffiti, ma non se la prese per l’osservazione: gli piaceva quando Ennis rideva.

“Sì, qualcosa del genere… non so, magari una pecora.”

“Una pecora? Ma come ti vengono in mente certe cose?” Ennis dovette appoggiare il pennello perché rideva troppo.

“Estro creativo.”

Ennis seguì il consiglio di Jack e da quel giorno utilizzò più colore nei suoi acquarelli, sperimentando varie tecniche e tentando anche degli accostamenti cromatici azzardati, e rimase molto soddisfatto del risultato.

 

“Alma mi ha tradito” disse Ennis un pomeriggio d’agosto, mentre erano entrambi a torso nudo e stavano bevendo un tè freddo, dato che il piccolo ventilatore poteva ben poco contro quel caldo umido.

Il suo sguardo vagò sul vecchio tavolo di legno rovinato, seguì le venature con un dito, appoggiò il bicchiere e poi lo prese di nuovo in mano.

“Alma mi ha tradito” ripeté, e sembrava davvero perso.

Jack restò senza parole: quando Ennis era con lui, aveva sempre l’impressione di monopolizzare le loro conversazioni, perché l’altro ragazzo restava sempre un po’ taciturno e sulle sue. Jack aveva imparato a leggere cosa c’era dietro quella riservatezza: una rigida educazione ricevuta da bambino, ma anche dei problemi. Non di natura lavorativa, visto che le sue illustrazioni erano molto richieste. Quindi di natura personale.

Inutile negarlo, una parte di Jack gioì: da tempo cercava un modo di far breccia nel cuore di Ennis, quando era lì aveva cercato di fargli capire il suo interesse in tutti i modi: lo fissava ostentatamente mentre dipingeva, lo sfiorava quando gli passava qualcosa, gli passava un braccio attorno alle spalle per fargli vedere qualcosa sul cellulare o per scattare una foto, faceva battute e allusioni.

Tuttavia finora Ennis aveva sempre fatto finta di non notarlo, perché era un ragazzo onesto e leale, e probabilmente i voti matrimoniali avevano una vera importanza per lui.

Tuttavia, ora che la moglie l’aveva tradito, le carte in tavola erano cambiate.

Però, quando alzò gli occhi su Ennis e lo vide così amareggiato, proprio non se la sentì di approfittarne.

“Mi dispiace” offrì.

“In parte è colpa mia: lei non è mai voluta venire a vivere qua, è perennemente scontenta e insoddisfatta.”

Per Jack era assurdo che qualcuno potesse sentirsi così vicino a Ennis, e poi non l’aveva obbligata lui a tradirlo, non condivideva affatto il suo senso di colpa.

“Come li hai scoperti?”

“Mi sono accorto di aver lasciato dei documenti importanti a casa e sono tornato a prenderli.”

“Ah.”

“Mh.”

“Deve essere stato orribile. Lei cosa ti ha detto?” Jack non la chiamava mai per nome, solo  _ lei _ .

“Ha pianto, mi ha chiesto scusa, ha detto che era solo un tizio incontrato in chat che non contava nulla per lei. In fondo io ho il mio lavoro, sono sempre impegnato, mentre lei non ha nulla qua.”

“La vuoi perdonare.” Non era una domanda.

“Siamo sposati. Non posso gettare tutto alle ortiche senza fare nemmeno un tentativo.”

_ “Invece sì che puoi. Puoi lasciarla e ricominciare tutto con me” _ pensò Jack, ma non lo disse.

Non tornarono sull’argomento per almeno un mese. Jack era sicuro che Ennis avrebbe smesso di andare lì a dipingere, ma non lo fece, segno che aveva davvero bisogno di quelle ore di svago, e lui aveva bisogno di Ennis, di sentirlo vicino almeno così, quindi non chiese nulla che potesse irritarlo.

Sorprendentemente fu di nuovo Ennis ad aprirsi con lui, un pomeriggio, durante un acquazzone improvviso che annunciava la fine dell’estate. Era quasi l’ora in cui Ennis normalmente se ne andava, ma la pioggia era davvero torrenziale e, anche con l’ombrello, sarebbe arrivato zuppo alla fermata della metropolitana.

“Possiamo ordinare una pizza, cosa dici?”

“Avrei pena per il povero corriere che dovrebbe consegnarcela.”

“Allora posso cucinare qualcosa io” propose Jack.

“Tu sai cucinare?”

“Un po’. Quando sono arrivato in Italia, i primi tempi condividevo un altro appartamento con Anita e lei mise in chiaro fin da subito che non aveva alcuna intenzione di farmi da badante o cameriera e che, se volevo mangiare, dovevo cucinare da solo.”

“Che tipa. Sarà per questo che è ancora single: con quell’atteggiamento i ragazzi probabilmente scappano via.”

“No, no - rise Jack - Anita è asessuale.”

“Cioè?”

“Non è interessata alle relazioni sentimentali. Credo che sia una ace-aro, per amor di precisione, ma tu non dirlo mai di fronte a lei, odia chi va in giro a etichettare la gente.”

“Davvero non fa mai sesso?”

“Credevo l’avessi capito dall’atteggiamento che ha quando un ragazzo le ronza intorno.”

Jack si accigliò: possibile che Ennis fosse così poco osservante? Allora forse non aveva nemmeno capito che lui era gay?

“Mi ero fatto delle domande - ammise Ennis - ma non mi sembrava educato chiedere.”

“Anche su di me ti sei fatto delle domande?” buttò lì Jack, andando al frigorifero per stapparsi una birra.

“Mh.”

“E ti sei dato anche delle risposte?”

“Sì.”

Jack si sentì come quando, da adolescente, avvicinava per la prima volta un cavallo selvaggio che non era mai stato sellato, quel misto di adrenalina nel presagire la vittoria, e di timore di finire nella polvere.

Decise di non insistere, non subito. E poi c’era sempre l’ombra di Alma.

“Allora cosa vuoi, insalata di riso o spaghetti alla carbonara?”

“Rovesciare un barattolo di giardiniera su del riso non è cucinare” osservò Ennis.

“Va bene, e spaghetti siano.”

Jack offrì una birra a Ennis, seduto al tavolo, e si mise a cucinare, ma poco dopo l’altro lo raggiunse ai fornelli e lo guardò.

“Magari imparo qualcosa anch’io.”

“Sì, impari ad avvelenare la gente.”

Il guanciale friggeva in padella, le uova erano state sbattute col formaggio, l’acqua stava bollendo e, da qualche parte nel palazzo, qualcuno ascoltava Virgin Radio a tutto volume.

Jack pensò che fosse un bel momento, loro due intenti a preparare la cena, e avrebbe voluto vivere momenti come questi con Ennis tutte le sere.

Se solo…

“Con Alma non sta funzionando” sussurrò Ennis, come se stesse confessando qualcosa di cui si vergognava molto.

Jack scolò la pasta e la buttò in padella, versandoci sopra le uova.

“Per qualche giorno è andata bene, o forse era solo ciò di cui mi ero convinto, ma non è così.”

Jack versò la pasta nei piatti e la portò in tavola.

“Lei dice che va tutto bene, quando torno a casa la sera adesso è sempre sorridente, ma la ragazza che ho conosciuto dieci anni fa non sorrideva così: i suoi sorrisi di adesso sono falsi, non è cambiato nulla e lei è ancora scontenta - Ennis arrotolò gli spaghetti attorno alla forchetta e proseguì - E anch’io mi sento tradito esattamente come quando sono tornato a casa e l’ho sorpresa con quell’uomo; pensavo di averla perdonata, ma non è così, e non riesco nemmeno a crederle quando mi dice che quel tizio non l’ha più sentito. Siamo in bianco e nero, come i miei primi acquarelli.”

Ennis parlò ancora, come mai aveva fatto, buttando fuori i dubbi, la frustrazione e la rabbia che aveva accumulato in quel periodo, come un vulcano all’apparenza spento che si risvegliava all’improvviso.

Jack non lo interruppe, lasciò che Ennis si sfogasse: aveva intuito qualcosa, ma non pensava che quel tradimento lo avesse colpito così tanto; probabilmente per Ennis rappresentava il crollo delle certezze, della vita così come l’aveva immaginata. Ma più parlava, più maturava dentro di sé la sua decisione.

Appoggiando la forchetta nel piatto vuoto, Ennis si rese conto di quanto aveva parlato e scrollò la testa.

“Scusa se ho riversato su di te i miei problemi.”

“Dopo tutto questo tempo non dovresti nemmeno pensarlo, Ennis. Non hai niente di cui scusarti.”

“Forse, ma è difficile scrollarti di dosso quello che ti hanno insegnato: secondo mio padre era molto grave mostrare debolezze, non era da uomini.”

Ah, forse risiedeva lì il nocciolo del problema, il motivo per cui Ennis aveva finora ignorato le sue avances.

Jack allungò la mano sul tavolo e strinse quella di Ennis e lo guardò negli occhi senza alcuna esitazione: “Resta qui con me stanotte.”

Ennis si alzò di scatto, facendo quasi cadere la sedia, e prese a camminare in circolo.

“Jack…”

“Sai che è giusto, sai che prima o poi sarebbe accaduto.”

“Non posso. Io non sono così.”

“Nemmeno io sono  _ così _ , sono solo me stesso.”

“Ti invidio - mormorò Ennis - perché vivi la tua vita come vuoi e non hai paura di nulla.”

Jack gli si avvicinò a grandi passi e gli prese il viso tra le mani.

“Perché non c’è motivo di aver paura, non di questo - appoggiò la fronte alla sua - non di noi.”

“C’è un noi?”

“Per me c’è sempre stato, fin da quel primo pomeriggio.”

La confessione non turbò Ennis: era come se, in un angolo della sua mente, ci fosse sempre stata quella verità, anche se non aveva voluto riconoscerla.

Chiuse gli occhi e non pensò più ad Alma, ma solo a loro due.

“Io non so…”

“Ssh… fidati di me.”

“Okay.”

Jack strofinò il naso contro il suo, gli spinse delicatamente indietro la fronte e lo baciò sulle labbra, accrezzandogli le guance finché non lo sentì più rilassato e solo allora gli sfiorò le labbra con la lingua, invitandolo a schiuderle.

Il primo contatto fra le loro lingue fu elettrico e strappò un brivido a entrambi.

Un lampo improvviso fece saltare la corrente in tutto il quartiere, lasciandoli immersi nell’oscurità.

Le mani di Jack scivolarolo lungo le braccia di Ennis fino alle sue mani, intrecciarono le dita con le sue e lo tirarono verso l’attigua camera da letto. 

Qui l’odore della pittura era meno intenso e lasciava spazio a quello dei loro corpi. Si spogliarono in silenzio, con il solo rumore della pioggia che martellava sul tetto a fargli compagnia.

Erano nudi uno di fronte all’altro, non potevano vedersi e Jack non riusciva a capire se Ennis fosse nervoso o se avesse cambiato idea; era esitante e impacciato, ma se non era mai stato con nessuno, era normale. 

“Okay?” domandò piano.

Il sì di Ennis si perse nel rumore della pioggia, ma le sue braccia attorno alla vita di Jack erano sicure e non tremavano.

_ “Non ci fermeremo” _ pensò Jack, ancora stupefatto che stesse accadendo per davvero. Lo baciò ancora e lo spinse con decisione sul letto, posandogli una mano sulla gola per sentire i battiti accelerati del suo cuore.

“Come ti senti?” Jack si sente in dovere di chiederlo ancora, e la risposta di Ennis lo stupì.

“A colori.”

Jack affondò le dita nei suoi capelli e gli accarezzò la nuca, poi si sdraiò su di lui: i loro corpi erano sudati e caldi, i respiri che si mescolavano erano pesanti e affannati, ed entrambi erano duri come marmo, la prova inequivocabile di un desiderio che non aveva più senso negare: lo volevano fortemente e lo volevano entrambi.

Ennis si lasciò travolgere dalle sensazioni che provava e sollevava il bacino ritmicamente per strusciarsi contro Jack, assaporando il piacere che montava dentro di lui, ondata dopo ondata.

Dopo qualche minuto Jack allungò il braccio verso il comodino ed Ennis si irrigidì.

“Non preoccuparti - bisbigliò Jack al suo orecchio, che poi baciò con dolcezza - Non succederà stanotte.”

Ennis capì che Jack già si immaginava altre notti come quella e voltò la testa per baciarlo ed impedirgli di parlare ancora: non voleva sentire altre parole, non voleva pensare al giorno dopo, anche se era inevitabile farlo. Ma non ora.

Jack si versò il lubrificante sulle mani e lo scaldò tra i palmi, poi afferrò entrambe le loro erezioni, e lo stomaco di Ennis fremette.

“Jack!”

“Lo so.”

Jack Mosse la mano in un ritmo sempre più veloce ed Ennis perse traccia di quello che stava accadendo, esistevano solo sensazioni: un calore quasi insopportabile, mani che si muovevano sul suo corpo e una deliziosa pressione che si accumulava nel basso ventre e stava per esplodere.

“Jack!” ripeté, con voce quasi disperava.

Jack trovò di nuovo le sue labbra e accelerò ancora il ritmo delle sue spinte, finché non vennero entrambi. Restò sdraiato su di lui ancora un po’ a baciarlo e ad accarezzargli le spalle, ma lo percepiva sempre più irrequieto, quindi scivolò accanto a lui, lasciandogli il suo spazio: probabilmente doveva metabolizzare quanto era successo, in fondo si trattava di grosso cambiamento per lui.

 

Jack si svegliò di soprassalto, come se un funesto presagio l’avesse strappato al mondo dei sogni. Si voltò verso sinistra e vide il letto vuoto. Sul cuscino l’angolo di una agenda strappato frettolosamente con scarabocchiate poche, agghiaccianti parole: “Scusa, devo andare.”

“Ennis?” domandò, ma nessuno rispose.

Era solo.

Il cielo, fuori dalla finestra, era ancora plumbeo e carico di nubi.

Jack lo chiamò sul cellulare, ma era spento, allora si vestì e andò nel suo ufficio, chiedendo alla segretaria di vederlo, ma Dorine scosse la testa: “Mi dispiace signor Twist, il signor Del Mar non è qui e ha cancellato tutti i suoi impegni per i giorni a venire.”

La donna sembrava sincera, ma Jack non le credeva. Lasciò il palazzo, ma vi girò intorno più volte come un’anima in pena, col cuore pesante, infine si appostò come uno stalker vicino ai cassonetti dei rifiuti e attese. Attese tutto il giorno, calò la sera e poi la notte, le luci del grattacielo si spensero e tutti andarono a casa, ma di Ennis nemmeno l’ombra.

Lo chiamò continuamente, ossessivamente, consumando quasi del tutto la batteria del telefono, perché non poteva credere che dopo quella notte, Ennis fosse fuggito. 

Si arrese solo verso le tre del mattino e chiamò Anita.

“Fai in modo che sia più grave della terza guerra mondiale” biascicò la ragazza con voce assonnata.

“...”

“Jack! Stai bene? Dove sei?” Domandò, subito più sveglia.

“Se n’è andato. Noi abbiamo fatto l’amore e lui… se n’è andato.”

“Dimmi dove sei, arrivo subito.”

 

“In sostanza si tratta di rispondere al telefono, prendere gli appuntamenti per me e Jack, tenere i contatti con la stampa e curare la comunicazione sui social” spiegò Anita a Ted, il ragazzo che li avrebbe aiutati per la loro collettiva in giro per la California.

“Nessun problema, Miss Anitah.”

La ragazza alzò mentalmente gli occhi al cielo: ancora non era abituata a sentir storpiare il suo nome a quel modo.

“C’è qualcosa che dovrei sapere in particolare?” chiese lo scrupolo Ted.

“Io mi cucino i miei pasti da sola, non mangio cibo d’asporto e non bevo caffè; quanto a Jack… evita di menzionare il Wyoming e gli acquarelli.”

Se la richiesta stupì il ragazzo, non lo diede a vedere: probabilmente pensava che tutti gli artisti fossero strambi e avessero le loro manie.

Congedatolo, Anita lasciò lo studio e andò sul retro, dove Jack stava ultimando la sua ultima opera.

Non lo disturbò, si accese una sigaretta e restò a guardarlo: Jack aveva riguadagnato quasi tutto il peso perduto e stava bene, almeno da un punto di vista fisico. I mesi successivi alla scomparsa di Ennis erano stati molto duri per lui, si era lasciato andare, non mangiava se qualcuno (lei) non lo obbligava, e non dipingeva più nulla. Era come se ogni cosa gli fosse diventata indifferente e né lei, né i suoi tanti amici riuscivano a scuoterlo. Avevano anche provato a contattare Ennis, ma aveva cambiato numero di telefono e sembrava fosse ripartito per gli Stati Uniti di punto in bianco.

C’era voluto un cambio drastico per aiutarlo e l’occasione si era presentata a febbraio, quando un gallerista di Los Angeles aveva letto un articolo sulle opere di entrambi e li aveva proposto loro una mostra collettiva itinerante attraverso la California, che sarebbe culminata con un’esposizione al MOCA.

Jack inizialmente si era mostrato apatico davanti alla proposta, era stata Anita a prendere in mano le redini della situazione e organizzare il tutto e, una volta lontano dal luogo dove aveva sofferto, Jack era pian piano migliorato e si era ripreso, ma Anita sapeva che stava ancora pensando a quel disgraziato: diversi ragazzi, lì in California, gli avevano chiesto di uscire, ma lui aveva rifiutato tutti.

Suonò il campanello e Jack si voltò, ma Anita spense la sigaretta sotto la scarpa ed espirò l’ultima boccata di fumo.

“Lascia, vado io.”

Attraversò lo studio, aprì il portone d’ingresso e si trovò davanti l’ultima persona che voleva e si immaginava di vedere: Ennis Del Mar.

“Tu!” lo apostrofò con veemenza, mettendo tutto il disprezzo che provava per lui in quella singola sillaba.

“So che sei arrabbiata-”

“No - lo interruppe lei - arrabbiata non copre minimamente come mi sento. Cosa sei venuto a fare?”

“Sono qui per Jack.”

“Scordatelo, non ti permetterò di avvicinarti a lui.”

“Ti prego, ho bisogno di parlargli.”

“Va’ al diavolo - urlò lei - di quello che vuoi non me ne frega niente! Hai mai pensato una volta di cosa aveva bisogno Jack? Di come è stato dopo che tu l’hai abbandonato senza uno straccio di spiegazione?”

“Me lo sono chiesto ogni giorno.”

“Non ti credo, vattene!”

“Anita!”

La voce di Jack sorprende entrambi: è in piedi nell’atrio, scalzo, la maglietta sporca di vernice spray, gli occhi fissi su Ennis e la bocca contratta in una espressione indecifrabile.

“Non volevo che ci sentissi” sospirò Anita.

“Allora non dovresti urlare così” le rispose Jack con un sorriso indulgente, poi indossò un paio di ciabatte che erano vicine alla porta d’ingresso.

“Jack…” disse Anita, posandogli una mano sulla spalla, in un tentativo di fermarlo che già sapeva vano, ma non le sorrideva affatto la prospettiva di vedere il suo amico scivolare di nuovo nella depressione.

Jack la strinse brevemente.

“Andrà bene.”

In tutto questo Ennis non disse una parola, ma non staccò mai gli occhi da lui. A un muto cenno di intesa, entrambi si incamminarono lungo un viale alberato che portava a un piccolo stagno artificiale, e si sedettero sull’erba.

“Ho pensato a lungo a cosa dirti e come scusarmi con te, ma credo che non esistano parole per rimediare al male che ti ho fatto. So anche che hai tutto il diritto non credermi, ma mi dispiace di averti ferito Jack, mi dispiace davvero.”

“Pensavo che tra di noi quella notte ci fosse stato qualcosa di importante, qualcosa che andava al di là del sesso e che meritava di più di un vuoto ‘scusa, devo andare’.”

“Mi sono svegliato all’alba quella mattina e mentre ti guardavo dormire, sapevo che ti dovevo una spiegazione, ma le parole non mi venivano, ero confuso e alla deriva, anche se so che non è una giustificazione, ma avevo bisogno di riflettere molto.”

“Su cosa?”

“Su tutto: Alma, la mia vita, le mie illusioni. E noi.”

“Noi? - Jack strinse le labbra - C’è ancora un noi, dopo nove mesi di silenzio?”

“So che non il diritto di sperarlo, ma non potevo iniziare una relazione con te, anche se una parte di me sapeva che eri quello giusto per me e che con te sarei stato felice. Non potevo - ripeté - non in quel momento.”

“Per via di Alma.”

Ennis annuì.

“Molti potrebbero pensare che tradirla a mia volta, ripagarla con la stessa moneta possa essere giusto, ma non io: non ho mai creduto nell’occhio per occhio, dente per dente.”

Jack annuì adagio: poteva capirlo, l’onestà era uno dei tratti della personalità di Ennis che gli piaceva tanto.

“E adesso come va con lei?”

“Abbiamo divorziato. Le ho detto di noi, e devo dire che lei ha reagito molto peggio di quel che avevo fatto io.”

“Con che coraggio!”

“Non è stata felice di scoprire queste mie… inclinazioni. Ha iniziato a dire cose del tipo che dovevo farmi curare… e in quel momento ho capito che era finita.”

“Quando è successo?”

“Sei mesi fa.”

“E nel frattempo cosa hai fatto? Perché non mi hai cercato?”

“Perché Alma era solo una parte del problema. Del mio problema - si affrettò ad aggiungere - C’era soprattutto il fatto che non ho mai accettato una parte di me, che ho nascosto e ho fatto finta di non vedere per anni.”

“Ti riferisci al fatto che sei…”

“Bisessuale, sì. Accettarlo per me non è stato semplice, né veloce, e non volevo tornare da te mentre ero ancora incerto e confuso, con il rischio di rovinare ogni cosa e farti soffrire di nuovo. Prima di presentarmi davanti a te, dovevo essere assolutamente certo di me stesso e dei miei sentimenti.”

Jack gli sfiorò il ginocchio con la punta delle dita, e la sua voce tremava leggermente, quando parlò: “E adesso lo sei?”

“Sono qui, no?”

“Sei qui.”

“Ci sono molte cose che vorrei dirti ancora, ma come ti ho detto prima, non sono bravo con le parole, perciò ho fatto questo.”

Dall’interno della leggera giacca di lino azzurra, Ennis tirò fuori un foglio arrotolato e fermato con un elastico: era uno dei suoi acquarelli, con dei colori molto vibranti, esattamente come gli aveva suggerito Jack, e rappresentava loro due, vestiti come cowboy, sul ciglio di una collina che guardavano il sole tramontare oltre un bosco infinito. E, in un angolo del quadro, c’era una pecora.

Un sorriso si fece largo sul viso di Jack ed Ennis si sentì incoraggiato.

“È per te, se lo vuoi: è ciò che vorrei, noi due insieme.”

“A badare alle pecore in Wyoming?” scherzò.

“È metaforico: non credo che mi piacerebbe star dietro alle pecore in mezzo al nulla, senza nemmeno un bagno. Però la parte più importante del quadro è questa” disse, indicando loro due.

“Sì, lo credo anch’io.”

Jack si sporse per baciarlo ed Ennis non si ritrasse, si aggrappò alle sue spalle e contraccambiò, sotto il sole cocente della California, in pieno giorno, era le persone che passeggiavano e portavano a spasso il cane, ed era giusto e perfetto.

**Author's Note:**

> Non so se era la storia che volevi e non ho seguito fedelmente il prompt al 100%, i personaggi mi sembrano terribilmente ooc, perché secondo me funzionano molto bene nell’ambientazione del libro e del film, spostandoli altrove ho avuto qualche difficoltà a gestirli, ma non sapendo un accidente di rodei e pastorizia, ho dovuto per forza cambiare universo di riferimento.  
> Spero ti piaccia lo stesso.  
> Buon Natale ^_^


End file.
